


As Far As the Road Will Take Us

by hidinginmybones



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Time, community: asoiaf_exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidinginmybones/pseuds/hidinginmybones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick of the control that Arya's rich, successful family has on her life, she asks Gendry to take her away from it all. Unsurprisingly, he does. Features background/offscreen Renly/Loras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Far As the Road Will Take Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the A Song of Ice and Fire exchange on lj. The prompt was Arya and Gendry on the run, I interpreted it as Arya and Gendry run away. Enjoy~

Arya bursts into Gendry’s living room late one night, flushed and breathing heavily. She stomps over to the couch after slamming the door and slumps down next to him. Gendry looks over at her and raises an eyebrow. He’s been friends with Arya Stark since she was young; he’s used to her moods. “What’s your problem?” he asks before looking back toward the television. 

Arya just growls and crosses her legs. “I’m so tired of my parents trying to set me up with upstanding young men from business-owning families. They don’t understand that I’m not Sansa and that I will not marry some successful man and stay at home with children while he gets to have all the fun,” she huffs. 

“Tell them you’re a lesbian,” he suggests easily.

“I tried that already, they tried to set me up with successful young women instead, and I had to admit the truth,” she says. “I just want to be me, that’s all. I just want to be Arya Stark and not have to marry some pompous business man because my family just so happens to be rich. It’s just not my thing at all.” 

“Run away then,” Gendry suggests. They’ve been through this before, and Arya has always refused. Even after all the pressures her family puts on her, she still feels the need to act the part she’s been forced into. Gendry doesn’t understand it, but then again he’s never been a part of that world in the first place. 

He looks over to see Arya peering at him contemplatively. He holds her gaze and shrugs, since he has no other ideas as to what she should do to remedy her situation. Finally, after long moments, she speaks, “Would you come with me?” she asks. 

Gendry raises an eyebrow and replies, “Are you serious?” he asks. 

“Of course I’m serious. As much as I love my family, I can’t handle the expectations they have for me. I’d rather be with a man like you than any of those pompous ones that my parents favour,” she admits. 

Gendry turns off the television and fully looks at Arya Stark. “I’d follow you to the ends of the earth, you know that,” he says quietly, seriously. 

Arya holds his gaze for long moments and nods, “Well, it’s time you make true on that promise,” she says, then walks out.

*** 

She meets him late that night, a bag full of clothes slung over her shoulder and a dark expression on her face. Gendry already has the car packed with provisions and even a tent in case they need to set up camp somewhere. She’s wearing a dark hoodie with the hood up, covering her brown hair and a pair of tight jeans. She tosses her bag into the back of the car then climbs in on the passenger’s side. “Alright Gendry, I’m ready,” she says softly.

He wants to ask, to make sure that she’s positive that she wants to run from everything she’s ever known, and what’s more, do it with him, the lowly iron worker that her family respects, but despises. He’s not sure she’s making the right decision, but it’s not his to make. If Arya wants to leave, and she wants him to come with her, then there’s nothing he can say against her decision. He walks around to the driver’s side of the car and gets in. After starting it and backing out of his driveway, he says, “Where to, Stark?”

“Wherever the road ends, Waters,” Arya replies, staring out the window as they drive down the road. 

Gendry drives for hours and hours as Arya just sits next to him and stares out the window. She says nothing as the miles pass and Gendry doesn’t say anything either. They drive until the sun begins to turn the sky a light pink and then further, until the sun is barely visible on the horizon. They drive so far that Gendry can barely keep his eyes open and he pulls over at a nice looking bed and breakfast. He doubts the owners are awake but he needs to sleep so badly that he’s willing to risk waking them. 

“Why are we stopping?” Arya asks. She climbs out and stands beside him as he scrubs his face with his hands and shakes his head. 

“Can’t drive anymore,” Gendry replies. “We can keep going if you want to take the wheel, but I need a nap.”

“No, we can stop. I hadn’t realized how early it was,” Arya says. She stalks up to the door and knocks, three loud raps, against the red door of the inn. It takes a few more sets of three, but eventually the doors open and standing in them is a disheveled dark haired man, blinking at them in the early dawn. Gendry doesn’t hear what they say to each other but after a few verbal exchanges, Arya is motioning for him to come forward and he does, though he knows he’s walking like a zombie. It hurts to keep his eyes open and the only respite is that he knows he can close them soon. He joins Arya on the steps and nods his head at the man in front of them. 

“Renly here is letting us have the room for the day, so go sleep,” she says. 

“You need to sleep too,” Gendry replies. 

“I’ll join you in a minute,” she states. 

Gendry is too tired at this point to argue with her. He just nods and allows Renly to lead him into the room that they’re to stay in for the day. Once there, Gendry closes the door, strips off his pants and shirt and then tumbles into the bed. He’s asleep within moments. In fact, he doesn’t even feel Arya climb in next to him, a few hours later.

*** 

Gendry wakes to Arya leaning over him and watching him. He blinks at her a few times before he looks away. He moves over and sits up, “Where to now?” he asks.

Arya sits up with him and leans against his shoulder. “I told you, as far as the road will take us, but I’d like to stay here for one more night,” she says. Her lips are so close to his skin that if he were to move toward her even a millimeter, they’d be touching him. He wishes he were brave enough to close the space between them. 

“Staying would be good,” he says. He has no desire to drive through the night again.

She nods and pushes herself from the bed. “Let’s go eat,” she states as she tosses his shirt and pants to him.

Before she can get away though, Gendry catches her wrist and pulls her to him. “Arya,” he says gently. He pulls her to his chest and runs his fingers through her short, messy hair. “Are you okay with this?” 

Arya lets him hold her for a moment even though she’s almost never this compliant. She lets him hold her with her cheek to his chest for uncountable moments, and then finally says, “Yes, of course I’m okay with this, stupid. If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have done it.”

Gendry grins because this is Arya, _his_ Arya. It’s at this point that he knows she’s definitely sure about running away from her family and leaving it all behind. He ruffles her hair and lets her out of his arms and then laughs when he sees the look on her face. 

“I am going to make you pay, Gendry Waters,” she states before launching herself at him and tackling him onto the bed. 

Gendry lets her get the best of him for a bit, allowing her to tackle him onto the bed but soon he’s fighting back and flipping them over so that he’s the one pinning her onto their rented bed while she tries to wrestle out of his hold. Arya is wriggling beneath him, trying to get her legs around his body in order to escape. She won’t be able to get away, he knows, and all her wriggling is doing is making his grip on her tighter. He laughs into her hair before pushing all of his weight onto her, effectively pressing her into the mattress. “I’m not letting you go, Arya Stark,” he whispers close to her ear, huffing out a laugh afterward.

Suddenly, she stops moving her legs and hips and she wraps her arms around his shoulders tightly. “I don’t want you to; I’ve never wanted that,” she says. 

Gendry moves so that he can look at her properly. He sucks in a breath when he sees the earnest look on her face and the sincerity in her eyes. He wants to say something, but he’s not quick enough and she’s leaning up, pressing her lips to his in a sweet kiss. The kiss does not remain sweet for long. Gendry stays frozen for the first one but he’s forced to react on the second, since Arya kisses him with determinedness, getting her hands up into his hair and pulling his head close to hers. He opens his mouth to her and she bites at his lower lip then slides her tongue against his. Gendry brings his hands to either side of her hips and pushes himself up so that he can get a better angle. He’s thought about kissing Arya many times before this, but somehow those half-formed imaginings aren’t comparable to actually having Arya beneath him, pressing up into him and kissing him like she’s never wanted anything else more in her life. 

Slowly, Gendry slips his hand up her shirt. He’s hesitant in case she stops him, in case this isn’t actually what she wants at all. She growls at him and he pulls his hand away, as if she burned it with her skin. He backs away from her, well aware that he’s pushed for too much. He sits back on the bed, saying, “sorry, sorry, oh god, I’m so sorry.”

Arya just smirks at him and tugs her shirt off before climbing onto his lap. “Shut up,” she says before taking his hand in hers and placing it on her breast. She leans in and kisses him again but this time, he holds nothing back. He kisses her fiercely before dropping his mouth down to her neck, dragging his teeth against her throat. He drops his hands to her hips, brings them around to her front as he continues to kiss and nip at her skin. He gets her pants undone and tugs at them until she arches her hips up and helps him get them off. Gendry runs his hands over her bare legs, up to her ass before dropping his mouth even further down, licking a stripe between her breasts, all the way to the front clasp of her bra. “I want you to fuck me, Gendry,” he hears from somewhere above him. 

“What about dinner?” he asks with a smirk. He brings his hands up and undoes the clasp.

“Fuck dinner, I want you,” Arya breathes into his hair. 

Gendry’s chest swells when he hears those words. He’s felt the same about her for what seems like forever, but he’d never allowed himself to believe she might ever feel the same way. He presses his face into her skin, kisses between her breasts once more before pushing her bra down her shoulders and tossing it aside. “To the ends of the earth?” he asks. 

He feels Arya nod and state, “As far as the road will take us,” she replies and the statement holds so much more meaning now than it had the night before, when they’d climbed into his car together and just driven away from their lives. Slowly, Gendry switches their positions and slides her panties down her legs, leaving her bare beneath him. He takes a moment to appreciate her milky skin, her small breasts and her flat stomach. 

He doesn’t look at her for more than a few seconds, but of course, Arya is already getting impatient. She squirms a little before meeting his eyes and saying, “Well, are you going to do something or not?” 

This spurs Gendry on, and he most certainly does something, that something being pressing his own body against hers and leaning in to kiss her. Arya sighs into his mouth and arches against him. Gendry runs his hands over her bare sides as they kiss and then reaches up to cup her breasts. He drops his lips to her shoulders, then to her chest and starts kissing his way downwards, all the while chanting, “Arya, Arya, Arya…” until he meets the juncture between her legs and just stops. He knows that if he goes any further, there will be no return to their easy friendship but Gendry can’t deny how much he wants it. He looks up to Arya for permission but her eyes are closed and her breath is coming in spurts. To Gendry, this is permission enough and he leans in for a taste. 

Arya makes a shocked sound and almost catapults herself off the bed with even the barest touch of his tongue to her nub so he does it again and again until she’s panting and gasping and completely incoherent. It’s at this point that he slips his fingers inside. Gendry knows that Arya is a virgin because she tells him everything and that wouldn’t be something she could keep to herself, so he thinks it best to get her used to the feeling before he puts his dick in her. He pumps his fingers in and out and watches Arya’s face. She’s overcome with ecstasy; he can tell because her eyes are heavily lidded and her lips are a deep red from being bitten. She has her back arched and her hands are gripping the sheet tightly. She whispers his name, once, then twice, and Gendry decides it’s time. 

Gendry gently removes his fingers from inside of her and brings them to his mouth. Arya tastes heavenly; he’s not sure he’ll ever get enough. Arya looks at him through slits in her eyelids and he pauses to appreciate how her chest bounces as she tries to catch her breath. He has no intention in actually letting her, however. He reaches into the drawer on the bedside table where he pulls out a foil wrapper victoriously and thanks the gods for Renly’s, or his so far absentee boyfriend, Loras’s foresight. Gendry tears it open, slides it on himself and then swiftly fills her with his cock. 

Arya cries out and scrunches up her face for a moment and Gendry pets her hair gently. He wants to keep still so that she can get used to the feeling of having him inside her but she’s soon scratching at his hips and writhing beneath him. Gendry knows what she wants him to do, so he does, sliding in and out of her gently until she growls. Instead of increasing rhythm, Gendry rolls them over so that Arya’s lithe body is on top of his so that she can dictate her own speed. She looks at him with wide eyes but as soon as she sinks down on his cock once, she looks at him and grins then lifts herself to do it again.

Gendry groans when she circles her hips, pushes up into her when her movements become too much and they find their release together, hands clenched and heads thrown back. Arya rolls off of him and smiles a real smile at him before slowing her breathing down. Gendry brushes her sweaty hair from her face and kisses her forehead. “You’re beautiful, milady,” he says quietly.

“Gendry,” she says crossly, “I am not a lady.”

“Yes you are, but you’re my lady,” Gendry replies.

Arya just smiles at him and shakes her head.

***

They stay with Renly and Loras for one more night although they honestly don’t sleep very much. When they return home, Arya’s parents are glad to see her and they actually listen to her when she says she wants to be with Gendry and not any of those business men they keep trying to set her up with. It helps that she threatens to elope with Gendry if they even try it. It seems that they’re just happy to have their daughter back in one piece and are willing to agree to anything as long as she doesn’t disappear again.

Although Gendry had been willing to drive to the ends of the earth with Arya, he’s happier staying here and living out their lives but this time, they can do it together.


End file.
